


Podstępne pytania

by Ciri666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciri666/pseuds/Ciri666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co by było, gdyby klient nie przeszkodził?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podstępne pytania

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trick Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128297) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Krótkie, lekkie tłumaczenie (zgoda w drodze) mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)

\- Jestem tobą, prawda? - mówi Sherlock wyglądając na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie, za dokonanie poprawnej dedukcji.

John śmieje się bezradnie.

\- Nie, nie jesteś – odpowiada, starając się przechylić na fotelu z powrotem w stronę Sherlocka.

\- Muszę być: mężczyzna, miły, mądry, ludzie mnie nie lubią...

\- Tylko połowa z tych rzeczy opisuje mnie! - protestuje John, myśląc naiwnie, że detektyw próbuje być zabawny. - Ludzi mnie lubią!

\- Mmm... nie, nie prawda. Nie pamiętasz... - wymachuje szklanką próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowo - … badań! - przypomina sobie – Badań, które przeprowadziłem dla ciebie na urodziny? O tłumieniu nienawiści?

\- Tak – mówi John i po raz kolejny trąca stopą łydkę Sherlocka, co w jego mniemaniu ma prezentować wzburzenie. - Uroczo.

\- Uwielbiałeś to – podśpiewuje Sherlock. Opada na tył fotela, z zamkniętymi oczami i szklanką przyciśniętym do czoła. - Uwielbiałeś wszystko, co było związane ze mną - mamrocze – Wydedukowałem to.

John ma oparte łokcie na kolanach, a w dłoniach swobodnie trzyma szklankę, patrzy na Sherlocka.

– Nawet nie wiedziałeś, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Wydedukowałem po tym, jak mi powiedziałeś – mówi Sherlock nie otwierając oczu i wymachuje szklanką, jakby nadawało to wszystkiemu sensu. - Wcześniej nie miałem wszystkich informacji, a potem je zdobyłem. Chyba teraz twoja kolej. Twoja kolej, tak?

\- Nie mogę w to grać – przypomina mu John – Nie wiesz kim jestem.

\- Jesteś John Watson. Czekaj... to kim _ja_ jestem?

\- Nie jesteś mną.

\- Zadam następne pytanie, dobrze? - Sherlock zastanawia się, dramatycznie wznosząc oczy ku górze w natłoku myśli i potem przysuwa się do przodu odzwierciedlając pozę Johna, tak, że minimalny ruch mógłby spowodować całkowite splątanie ich nóg – Czy jestem ładny? - pyta, dumny z siebie.

John spogląda na twarz Sherlocka, karteczkę na jego czole i znów na twarz.

\- John – naciska i trąca go kolanem. - Czy jestem _ładny_?

John patrzy na niego, jego twarz była tak blisko, że mógłby policzyć rzęsy Sherlocka, jeśli tylko by zechciał. Nagle czuje się zadziwiająco trzeźwy.

\- Sherlock – mówi.

Detektyw trzepocze rzęsami i jakby instynktownie przechyla się w stronę Johna. Jeśli nie odsunąłby się to tyłu, to pocałowaliby się tylko przez działanie fizyki.

\- Mmm?

John wyciąga rękę i odstawia gdzieś szklankę, albo tylko tak mu się zdaje. Na pewno teraz nie trzyma jej już w ręku. Powiedział „Sherlock” i jego głos wydawał się nagle bardzo odległy, jakby słuchał go ze sceny siedząc w ostatnim rzędzie. Oblizał usta:

\- Powiedz mi, żebym nie wychodził za Mary.

Sherlock koncentruje się na nim, krzywi się.

-Ale ty _powinieneś_ wyjść za Mary. Ona mogłaby....

John podnosi rękę i kładzie mu ją na karku. To było bardzo dziwne, John nigdy wcześniej go tam nie dotykał. Pod jego dłonią szyja Sherlocka jest ciepła i gładka, czuje jak jego loki łaskoczą go w palce, nawet po tych wszystkich godzinach są nadal niewiarygodnie miękkie.

Sherlock wpatruje się w niego, jednak nie porusza się. Mruga i mówi:

– Mary mogłaby....

\- Nie – wtrąca, jego głos jest wciąż miękki. Patrzy na Sherlocka, choć nie bezpośrednio w jego oczy. Zastawia ze sobą wszystko, co do tej pory o nim wiedział, kiedy jest tak blisko może to zrobić. Czuje się trochę tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu, że nigdy tak naprawdę na niego nie patrzył. Jego oczy biegają po kości policzkowych Sherlocka, jego powiekach, czole, linii włosów tuż nad uszami, ustach, podbródku, nosie.

\- Sherlock, posłuchaj mnie. Podaj mi powód, aby nie poślubić Mary.

\- Nie ma takiego powodu, John - mówi szybko – To jest doskonale logiczny cel dla ciebie....

John wreszcie, wreszcie pozwala sobie spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy.

\- Co jeśli ci powiem, że jestem zakochany w kimś innym?

Sherlock mruga. John z nich dwóch wypił trochę mniej, więc może spróbować ustalić co aktualnie myśli Sherlock.

\- To by było głupie z twojej strony, John. Nie znasz nikogo lepszego niż...

\- Co jeśli powiem, że czekałem, aż osoba, którą kocham da mi jakiś znak?

Sherlock przełyka ciężko. John myśl, że są zdecydowanie bliżej siebie niż byli wcześniej. Ma trudność ze skoncentrowaniem się na oczach Sherlocka, żeby były wystarczająco ostre. Wciąż trzyma rękę na jego karku, a drugą na kolanie.

\- Kochasz Mary – szepcze Sherlock.

\- Ciebie kochałem wcześniej – mruczy John i pociera swój nos o Sherlocka. Mężczyzna wzdycha, a cudowny dźwięk uderza w Johna mocniej niż alkohol, wślizguje się do jedno krwi i nagrzewa go od środka. - Kocham cię bardziej.

\- Nie jestem... - Sherlock walczy o oddech. Zamachał rękami, kładąc je na Johnie, a on zastanawia się gdzie właściwie podziało się jego picie zanim zupełnie przestał się niczym przejmować.

\- Nie jestem dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry - Sherlock zaciska ręce na jego koszuli, przyciągając go bliżej. Twarz Johna ląduje w jego włosach, co w tej chwili jest w porządku.

\- Uratowałeś mnie.

\- Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego ode mnie - Sherlock odwraca twarz do szyi Johna.

\- Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego w życiu spotkałem.

\- Byłbym strasznym chłopakiem.

\- A kto tu mówi cokolwiek o chłopaku?

Sherlock łapie oddech, puszcza jego koszulę. Odsuwa się odrobinę na tył fotela, by móc z powrotem widzieć twarz Johna.

\- Oh... Myślałem, że będziemy....

\- Sherlock, ty już planowałeś nasz ślub - mówi John i wreszcie pozwala sobie go pocałować.

Sherlock nie oddaje pocałunku. Nie na początku. Wydaj się zbyt oszołomiony, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. I wtedy jego dłonie ponownie zaciskają się na koszuli Johna i przyciągając go bliżej oddaje pocałunek, który jest odrobinę niezdarny, ale za to tak bardzo entuzjastyczny, że Johna, aż ściska za serce.

A potem Sherlock gwałtowanie odpycha go od siebie.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić.

\- Oczywiście, że mogę - zapewnia go, muskając ustami szyję Sherlocka.

\- O _kurwa_ – szepcze i wplątuje dłoń we włosy Johna, wystarczająco mocno, żeby go zabolało.

\- Hm... coś nowego – mówi John niejasno rozbawiony, gryząc płatek ucha Sherlocka – Nie wiem, czy mam winić za to alkohol czy pożądanie. Może jedno i drugie? Czy myślałeś dosłownie? - John przenosi się do warg Sherlocka i skubie je czule.

Sherlock potrząsa głową, zabierając Johnowi możliwość do pogłębienie pocałunku.

– Nie możesz. Rano mnie za to znienawidzisz.

\- Nie przeskakuj od razu do rana, bo ominie cię najlepsza część – mówi Johna kładąc mu rękę na karku, próbując przyciągnąć do kolejnego pocałunku.

\- John – Sherlock mówi stanowczo i opiera się zrzucając jego rękę.

John patrzy na niego, jego źrenice są rozszerzone, ale spojrzenie stałe, nie jest już pijany. Wydaje się surowy i uparty.

\- Nie ma żadnej Mary - mówi mu.

Sherlock patrzy na niego.

\- Tak jest, poznałem ją.

\- Masz rację. Mary istnieje. Po prostu, nie jestem w niej zakochany.

Sherlock wpatruje się w niego.

\- Co?

\- I ona nie jest zakochana we mnie.

Tym razem zrozumienie nie pojawiło się na twarzy Sherlocka.

\- _Co?_

John uśmiecha się, a potem zaczyna się śmiać. Opada z powrotem na fotel i śmieje się i śmieje, dopóki łzy nie zaczynają spływać po jego policzkach. Następnie próbując złapać oddech patrzy na Sherlocka, który przygląda mu się z niedowierzaniem. John posyła mu szeroki uśmiech.

\- Oh – cytuje, rozkoszując się tą chwilą - Twoja twarz.

\- Nie było, żadnych zaręczyn. To wszystko tylko na pokaz.

\- Nie tylko na pokaz – mówi – To miało swój cel, wiesz? Sprawiło, że sobie _w końcu_ uświadomiłeś jak bardzo mnie kochasz.

\- Jakbym to właśnie _ja_ był przeszkodą! - krzyczy Sherlock.

\- Całkowicie cię miałem – mówi i rzuca w niego poduszką.

John śmieje się z radością unikając jego ciosów, a Sherlock w końcu opada na kolana przy fotelu Johna i tylko się w niego wpatruje. John zrzuca poduszkę i uśmiecha się do niego, wyciąga rękę wplątując ją w jego włosy, teraz wreszcie może to zrobić.

\- Nie będzie ślubu? - pyta po chwili Sherlock.

\- Będzie. Cudowny ślub, wszystko gustownie urządzone. Przy odrobinie pomocy z zewnątrz.

\- Przygotowałeś to... to wszystko – Sherlock mówi powoli, ciągle przetwarza informacje.

\- Co byś powiedział, gdym po tym jak wróciłeś, poprosił cię o rękę?

\- Powiedziałbym, że jesteś szalony.

\- Co odpowiedziałbyś na to teraz?

\- Powiedziałbym, że... - Sherlock przerywa i ściąga brwi razem – Powiedziałbym, że nie brzmisz za bardzo jak ty.

\- Co? To, że chcę za ciebie wyjść?

\- Nie, w to akurat jestem skłonny uwierzyć. Wysyłałeś mi sprzeczne sygnały, a ja starałem się je ignorować dla dobra Mary, więc nie, w to jestem w stanie uwierzyć. Chodzi mi o to, że ten cały plan nie brzmi jakby był twój. Nie jesteś dobry w planowaniu czegokolwiek.

\- Ale Mary to uwielbia - mówi John.

\- Oh... Sprytny kłamca, wiedziałam, że powinienem domyślić się, że to ma związek z nią. Nigdy nie miałeś zamiaru się z nią ożenić, prawda?

\- Zawsze byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Myślałem, że zawrzemy umowę w stylu „jeśli przez tyle lat wciąż jesteśmy singlami to może...”. Potem ty wróciłeś, a ona powiedziała, że jest zmęczona ciągłym oglądaniem jak tęsknie, a ja powiedziałem, że muszę tęsknić, ponieważ ty nigdy mnie nie zauważasz, a ona zaproponowała, że może sprawić, żebyś ty także za mną zatęsknił, jeśli tylko zgodzę się na jej plan. Ja naprawdę nie zamierzałem, ale potem wyciąłeś ten numer w metrze i pomyślałem – John zastanawia się nad doborem słów - Pomyślałem: może to jest właśnie to czego potrzebujemy, ty i ja. Może po prostu trzeba się zabrać do realizacji rzeczy, które były cały czas prawdziwe. I nie wierzyłem jej, nie byłem do końca pewny, ale wtedy... byłeś … cały ten czas... Dziś wieczorem wziąłeś mnie do pubu, gdzie znaleźliśmy razem zwłoki. Nigdy nie marzyłem, że kiedykolwiek zrobisz coś romantycznego.

\- Zrobiłem to dla ciebie – mówi Sherlock - _Ty_ jesteś romantyczny.

\- Kocham cię – mówi John – Jestem w tobie _zakochany_. Wyjdź za mnie.

\- Naprawdę masz to na myśli?

\- Naprawdę. Przysięgam na Boga. - John odgarnia Sherlockowi grzywkę z czoła i muska kciukiem jego policzek.

Sherlock bierze drżący oddech.

\- To był ryzykowny plan, prawda?

\- Nie, nie bardzo. Zaczęliśmy powoli, co wydawało się tobie na rękę, więc poczuliśmy się bardziej pewni siebie, by ruszyć na przód. Nie jesteś, aż tak tajemniczy jak ci się wydaje. Więc co ty na to, Sherlocku Holmesie? Chcesz wyjść za mnie?

\- Tak, tak chcę – mówi Sherlock, śmieje się, przyciągając Johna do siebie i zasypuje go szaleńczymi pocałunkami. - Oczywiście, że chcę – nagle przestaje i odrywa karteczkę z czoła Johna, a następnie ze swojego. John spogląda zaciekawiony, jak Sherlock czyta swoje imię.

\- _Ja_? Byłem _sobą_? Miły?? W ogóle nie jestem miły!

\- Madonna – mówi John.

\- To kobieta, prawda?

\- Tak, masz rację. Następnym razem jak będziemy grać w tę grę, upewnię się, że znasz osobę, którą wybrałeś - John zgniata swoją kartkę i odrzuca ją w bok.

\- Mogę coś powiedzieć?

\- Oczywiści, że tak.

\- Napisałem wam naprawdę ładną mowę, wiesz! Masz blade pojęcie, ile nad nią _pracowałem_?!

\- Napiszę taką dla ciebie, powiemy sobie po jednej na weselu, co ty na to?

Sherlock zastanawia się.

\- Może być - decyduje, a po chwili poważnieje – Kocham cię.

John uśmiecha się do niego i mówi:

\- Mogą dziać się różne rzeczy, ale ja ciebie też kocham.

\- FIN -


End file.
